


A Soulmate for Christmas

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmate Yearning, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: “And what are you planning on telling him? ‘Hello I’m your soulmate but I also stole your wallet two weeks ago let’s kiss?’”Or, Nigel the pickpocket steals Adam's wallet a few weeks before Christmas and finds out they're soulmates. Can he make it up to him? Can Adam forgive him? Or has he already lost any chances at bonding to the other half of his soul?
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	A Soulmate for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



> For Lissie who deserves all the Spacedogs kisses

The best place to be during the holidays was the mall. 

Well technically it wasn’t the best for shopping, walking, or anything else productive but really Nigel wasn’t here for that. 

He was here for the wallets. 

People didn’t pay much attention to their surroundings with fourteen bags in their hands, a ringing phone or a crying brat grabbing on their leg at the mall on a regular day, but on Christmas they might as well be blind. Nigel had six wallets already and it was only eleven thirty. He kept his face down from the cameras to make sure to be slick and invisible, he was usually quite adept at going unnoticed but you never knew what eagle eyed guard was watching. 

The last wallet was heavy with cash he could feel it and was ready to leave all together when he spotted an easy mark. 

Nicely dressed, perfect hair and also very nervous looking, the man was prime for the taking. Nigel walked by and bumped him which made the snatch so easy he almost felt bad but walked away like nothing. 

He drove off and didn’t think about the man at all till he got home to check what he’d ended up with. 

Fourteen cards and three hundred dollars from the first six. 

The last? 

Nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Adam Raki was the strangest person he’d ever stolen from in his entire life. 

He didn’t carry a single bill or a card though he had two pictures of trees, six reward cards, and a macaroni stub. 

Really it was just the end of a box of macaroni, well worn and almost falling apart when Nigel touched it. He stared at the insides of Adam’s wallet for entirely too long and almost thought to toss it all together until he found the note.

**Adam,**

**It’s your twenty ninth birthday and I just want you to know how much I love you.**

**I wish I could be there to celebrate.**

**I love you, Spaceman.**

**Merry Christmas, Darling**

**Love, Mom**

Nigel looked at Adam’s identification and saw his birthday was exactly that. 

December 25, 1990 

And he wouldn’t have this to look at then because Nigel took his fucking wallet. 

Nigel stared at the note and tried to tell himself this note wasn’t from someone who died. It could just be a secret note put in someone’s wallet from their mother that they had yet to read.

He left the wallet sitting on the counter and went through the others. Most were store cards which went for less and he stacked up the higher tier types. 

Then he called Darko. 

“Dinner tonight?”

“Hello to you too, brother. Good day at the office?”

“Had a fuckup on seven, seven times again. One big mess.”

Darko whistled. 

“Good day then. Got any of that salad for me?”

Nigel grinned. “Get your own fucking salad, asshole.”

Darko laughed. “I’ll be over later then, Darling. Kisses.”

Nigel set the phone down and his eyes went to the Raki wallet again. He opened it and looked at some of the reward cards. 

Observatory? They gave rewards for going to look at that shit? 

He laughed and again he pulled out the note from Adam’s mother. The paper looked thin and when he turned it over the crease seemed aged.

“Fuck.”

Nigel took out the ID with Raki’s name and address. He could just send the paper in the post couldn’t he? 

He sighed and set it down again. 

Why was this getting to him so much? 

The rest of the afternoon he waited for Darko who showed up two minutes before one with a stack of cash and a bag of food. 

“Early dinner.”

Nigel took out a burger and bit into it while he watched Darko look through the cards. 

“Good high priced plastic there?”

He nodded. “You know it.”

The cash Darko left on the table and when he walked over to take a burger from the bag Nigel froze. 

The Raki wallet was still sitting open on the counter.

“Who’s this then?”

Nigel went to take it before he could but Darko was faster. “Nothing but shit in it. Not even a penny.”

Darko pulled out several of Adam’s cards and his smile grew. 

“But you didn’t toss it.”

He looked over and this time Nigel grabbed the folded letter before Darko could. 

“Don’t.”

“Love letter? Let me see.”

Nigel felt his annoyance grow. 

“It’s not.”

Darko laughed. “Oh darling you’re showing your hand already. You have a soft spot for this one?”

Nigel bared his teeth. 

“Shut it, ok? I was going to—“

Darko made a grab for the paper and Nigel took a swing, the ensuing fight almost comical if not for the viciousness he felt. Something made him need to protect Adam’s note at all costs and damn if he was gonna let Darko put his dirty hands on the page. 

The scuffle got so heated they fell to the ground where Nigel dropped it. When Darko tried to grab the note again Nigel bit into his friend’s hand so hard Darko screamed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Both of them sat on the floor and fought to catch their breaths while Darko held his hand in close. 

“It’s...”

“Jesus Christ, brother I think I need stitches.”

Nigel scoffed and grabbed the letter. He stuck it in his front pocket. “Fucking baby.”

“What is wrong with you?”

He let out a long breath.

“It was folded up inside the wallet,” he padded his pocket, “I think it’s from his dead mother.”

Darko frowned. “So? We all have dead mothers. That doesn’t give you the fucking right to attack me like that. Jesus Christ, man.”

Nigel stood up and held out his hand for Darko to take. There was a moment of hesitation before he did and they stared at one another.

“It’s for his fucking birthday.”

Darko shrugged.

“On Christmas.”

The sudden drop of his smile made Nigel feel better that Darko wasn’t completely heartless.

“You stole some kid’s dead mother birthday note?”

“I think so.”

Darko put a hand over his face. 

“Only you,” he laughed and looked up, “You gonna send to him? There’s time to get it there and...”

“Yeah I’ll send the wallet too.”

Darko slapped him on the back and laughed.

“Nigel Fucking Claus.”

And that was supposed to be the end of it.

Except Nigel did something stupid and kept Adam Raki’s ID. He didn’t know why he did but there was something that made him want to have just a small part of Adam after sending away the rest. 

He kept it in his own wallet behind the cash and took the card out to look almost too many times before he decided to do another stupid thing. 

The shirt was silly, just a star sweater he saw walking back from the train days later. He imagined it on Adam and felt pleased by the idea so sending it off was perfectly fine. 

That’s what he told himself. 

Then he saw the Star blanket and the macaroni Christmas ornament which again if he knew Adam would like them it shouldn’t matter how much money he spent. 

Right? 

Darko caught him a week before Christmas wrapping a pair of gloves and knew something was up the minute Nigel tried to hide the box. 

“Goddamnit, Nigel,” he looked at the already addressed box, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Nigel had no idea. 

“I just—“

Darko took his wrist and turned it over, his eyes wide at the sight of a mark Nigel himself hadn’t noticed. 

“He’s your soulmate? Oh fuck are you kidding me, brother?”

Nigel looked at the star mark on the inside of his left wrist and smiled. It made more sense now, the need to give Adam things and the guilt. 

“I have to meet him.”

“And what are you planning on telling him? ‘Hello I’m your soulmate but I also stole your wallet two weeks ago let’s kiss?’”

Nigel took back his hand and started to finish the wrapping. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, “But I’m going to meet him and figure it out. After I put this in the mail.”

Darko was quiet for a long while and Nigel could feel him stare while he finished the box. 

“Nigel—“

He grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and pulled out his keys. 

“Don’t.”

“It’s just, do you really think this is a good idea?”

Nigel turned and felt anger build up inside him. “You have a soul mark, Darko?”

“You know I don’t.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

The walk down the hall did little to calm his anger, so by the time Nigel set the small box inside the back and hopped on his bike he was fuming. 

Darko had no right to tell him not to do this.

Nigel walked into the post office and was so preoccupied while he waited in line he didn’t notice anything wrong till the man in the front spoke. 

“Hello, I...”

The moment he heard the voice Nigel shuddered, his wrist burned, and he looked around wildly. He peered over to view the front of the line and saw a man pull out a cell phone to pay for his order. 

“Thank you.”

Nigel froze as the man walked toward the door and passed him, the sight of Adam Raki in the flesh more terrifying than anything else. He didn’t move till Adam was outside and still barely shuffled his feet as the line moved after. The whole transaction sending out Adam’s package was a blur after and only when Nigel got outside did he start to feel right again. 

“What the fuck?” 

Was this what happened to everyone once they found their soulmate? 

He had no idea how he got to the park after or what even brought him there but Nigel sat on the nearest bench to calm down. 

“Fuck this,” he mumbled, taking out a cigarette. 

His hands shook as he lit and inhaled. 

“You can’t smoke here.”

Nigel froze and there in front of him was Adam Raki. 

The quick glance he’d gotten earlier didn’t do Adam justice. His clear blue eyes, porcelain skin, and angel face made Nigel want to laugh at how fate had bound such an innocent little thing to an asshole like him. 

“Are you ok?”

Nigel let out a breath as Adam sat down beside him, and he dropped his lit cigarette to the ground digging his heel down. 

“I’m ok,” he breathed, “Thank you.”

Adam had on a thick winter coat though it wasn’t cold enough for how heavy the thickness was, and Nigel wanted to touch his cheek but fuck if he’d look like a creep so fucking soon. 

“Do I know you? I feel like I know you. I don’t know anyone who smokes but you seem,” he lifted up his wrist to play with the scarf around his neck, “Familiar.”

Nigel’s eyes were drawn to their shared mark. “Your mark.”

Adam turned his wrist. 

“Yes it’s a soul mark I just got it recently.”

Nigel held up his own wrist and Adam’s wide eyed surprise was adorable. 

“So did I.”

“Can I touch it?”

Nigel swallowed and felt like a fucking teenage boy at how anxious he was in this man’s presence. 

“Of course.”

Adam grabbed Nigel’s hand and warmth went through from the touch. He ran his fingers on the inside of Nigel’s wrist and Nigel fought back a moan. 

“This feels nice. Are you aroused? I’m aroused.”

Nigel huffed out, “Fucking hell, Darling. You’re killing me.”

Adam let go as if he’d been burned. 

“Was I hurting you? I apologize.”

“No need. You—“

“My name is Adam Raki,” Adam said quickly, “I’m very happy that our souls match. You’re handsome.”

Nigel grinned and held out his hand. 

“Nigel Ibanescu. I’m happy as hell too, Gorgeous.”

Adam frowned. “I don’t like nicknames very much, but I especially don’t like nicknames based on physical attributes.”

Nigel put up both his hands in surrender. 

“Calling you Gorgeous wasn’t just a nickname, it was a compliment.”

Adam cocked his head. “I know that. I still don’t like it.”

Nigel leaned forward and Adam touched his hand again, almost as if he couldn’t resist. 

“My apologies, Adam.”

Adam moved his hand to their shared mark and the touch felt so good Nigel gritted his teeth to keep back a moan. 

“I’ve never been so sexually excited outside of watching pornography.”

Nigel fell forward when Adam’s curious touch crept up his arm. “Fuck,” he huffed, “It’s like this heat I can’t—“

Adam nuzzled his temple with his nose and froze. He let go of Nigel’s hand and moved back with wide eyes. 

“I recognize your smell.”

Nigel felt so disoriented it hardly registered. 

“What are you—“

Adam held out his hand. 

“I’d like my identification please.”

Nigel tensed and forced himself to smile. 

“Darling what’re you talking about?”

Adam’s frown deepened. 

“You stole my wallet and kept my identification. Then started to send me things as some sort of apology. It was not hard to figure out. There are only so many brands of cigarettes and that mixed with- your smell is very distinctive.”

Nigel sighed. “It wasn’t...I...Darling I didn’t mean to upset you. Honestly if I’d realized sooner...”

“You wouldn’t have kept my identification at all?”

He took out his own wallet and removed the card. The access to a picture of Adam had been nice to have and Nigel was loathe to let go of it. 

“No, I’d still have kept it. How else would I be able to find you?”

Nigel handed it over and Adam stared down at the card with that same sad frown. The look didn’t suit him one fucking bit. 

“You’re a thief.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Since the minute I could use my fingers properly.”

Adam looked at him. “You’re a very good one,” he said, “I didn’t know my wallet was gone till I got home.”

Nigel felt his cheeks redden. “Is that a compliment?”

“No,” Adam explained, “Just a fact. Do you regularly send gifts to people you steal from?”

Nigel chuckled. “Just you, Star.“

He searched Nigel’s face. “You read my mother’s letter. That’s why you sent it back. My friend Harlan suspected that was why but I thought differently.”

Nigel sighed and moved over to him. His hand was close enough to touch but he settled his palm against the bench. 

“That was why I thought but no, it was you. I couldn’t imagine you sad on your birthday.”

Adam put his hand over Nigel’s. 

“I’m not happy you’re a thief,” he said, “But I don’t want to let you go now that I’ve found you.”

Nigel’s throat felt dry as he spoke. 

“Can I kiss you, Star?”

Adam responded by kissing him instead. The soft touch of lips made his entire being explode with pleasure and when they parted Nigel gripped his coat tight. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at this time, Nigel. Right here on this bench. At seven eleven.”

Nigel whimpered when he stood up and tightened his hood just as it started to snow. 

“But—“

Adam shook his head. “This is quite overwhelming and I need to think. You have my address but I don’t think I want to have sexual intercourse yet so please don’t follow me.”

He stared as Adam walked off, his cock hard and mouth barely kissed. 

What had just happened?

Nigel walked back home still agitated, his body filled with heat and so turned around he could hardly think. He chain smoked two packs of cigarettes and drank almost everything in his ice box to calm his nerves but still was awake for hours. 

He slept in the next morning and missed prime time snatching at the train station but didn’t care. His body ached all over, desperate for Adam now that he had him, and his wrist was sore from how often he jerked off. 

Darko didn’t bother to call after the first few hours and made jokes about ‘blue soulmate balls’ which only made Nigel more angry. 

Meeting your soulmate had always been described as this perfect moment in the films, books, and even from the health classes. You would meet, touch, kiss, and then you’d feel complete. 

Feeling like a bitch in heat was never even discussed. 

Nigel finally passed out again around noon, exhausted and overtired. When he woke again his cell phone said it was four thirty. He rinsed off in the shower, changed, and almost tripped as he ran down the stairs. 

He needed to be near Adam, with Adam, or he might just burst into goddam flames. 

When he got to the bench there was still hours to go but he sat there, hands shaking as he waited. His stomach growled but he ignored it even as he felt a bit dizzy. 

Adam was more important than food. 

Nigel hardly noticed when he started to have trouble keeping awake nor did he realize he passed out until someone woke him with a shake. 

“You have to wake up,” the voice said, “Please wake up. They think you’re—“

He blinked awake and inhaled the scent of his soulmate so close. “Ohhh.”

Nigel reached out for him but Adam only pulled so he was standing. 

“You’ll be arrested for vagrancy if you stay any longer. I got the policeman to leave because I said we were soulmates.” 

He shook himself and tried to get his bearings. “I’ve had this heated feeling since we—“

“Soulmate yearning,” Adam finished, pulling him away from the bench by hand, “It’s uncommon but happens. Sometimes one half of a soulmate pair can spontaneously pre-bond and result in a physical yearning that can only be alleviated by soul bonding.”

Nigel resisted the urge to bury his face against Adam’s neck as they walked hand in hand. 

“I see.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that with a stranger, let alone a thief. I’m sorry.”

Nigel licked his dry lips and stared at Adam longingly. “Would you at the very least accept my apology for taking your wallet, Star?”

Adam looked at him. 

“Oh I’ve already done that. I still have to rectify the idea of being the soulmate of a criminal before we can bond.”

Nigel gritted his teeth. “So I’m just to be in pain while you figure things?”

“No,” Adam said as he led them, “I’m more than happy to help alleviate your sexual need another way that isn’t anal intercourse.”

He heard nothing after need and nearly doubled over as they walked. Adam helped him up and the closeness made things worse.

“What do you need, Nigel?”

Nigel’s vision blurred as he answered with a dry whisper. “You.”

Then everything went black. 

He woke in a warm bed cuddled in front of his soulmate whose hard clothed cock pressed against his ass made Nigel groan.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered, “I didn’t realize you hadn’t eaten. The sites I read didn’t specify the degrees of soulmate yearning one could experience. You shouldn’t neglect yourself that way again.”

The smooth sound of Adam’s voice was soothing. “I can’t even think. All I can do is feel.”

Nigel was rolled onto his back as Adam stared into his eyes. “Do you want me to pleasure you sexually now? Would that help?”

“I don’t know, Adam. This shit is fucking awful. I just want it to stop.”

Adam frowned. 

“I don’t like knowing you’re in pain.”

“I’m not going to...I won’t…” 

“Tell me what you need from me, Nigel.” 

The words made Nigel shiver. “Touch me, Star. Please?” 

Adam moved to straddle Nigel, leaning over as he stared wide eyed down at him. He reached for Nigel’s trousers but made no move to open them. “I like it when you call me, that,” he whispered, “I...I’m very aroused, Nigel. I really enjoy the scent of you close like this.” 

Nigel groaned. “Darling... _ please _ .” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Adam murmured, freeing his cock, “I...I’m beginning to get overwhelmed. This isn’t how they described it in health class. It’s...much....stronger.” 

Nigel’s eyes filled with tears as Adam stroked him and he bit his lip to keep from begging for more. He didn’t look away from Adam once, remembering every reaction, and gripped the bed sheets.

“I’ve never been with a man before,” Adam said, his voice a bit breathless, “But I...I’ve seen pornographic films of them doing this. I watched a lot of different types of pornography just in case my soulmate had a penis. I wanted to be able to know many different things that would bring them pleasure. Not everyone would like…” 

He gasped as Adam started to fondle his balls. “Adam…” 

“You like that? I’ve seen it done many times in the videos but...I very much like watching you enjoy it. I...I’m very aroused, Nigel.” 

Nigel’s voice shook when he spoke. “If you don’t want me to touch you,” he whispered, “Touch yourself, Gorgeous. Let me see you.” 

Adam looked down at himself and attempted to undo his pants with one hand. 

“Adam…” 

He looked at Nigel with such need that Nigel could hardly keep himself together. 

“I don’t want to stop touching you.” 

Nigel let out a long breath. “Let me help.” 

The minute Nigel let go of the bedsheets he knew it was probably a mistake but he couldn’t stop. He opened Adam’s pants up with ease and took out his perfect cock, mouth watering. 

“Oh fuck, Star...you’re perfect.” 

His hand tingled as he ran his hand down Adam’s hardness, and the sounds Adam made in response had Nigel so close to coming he could hardly move. 

“Nigel…” 

Nigel looked up into Adam’s eyes. 

“Yes, Adam?” 

“I think I...I want to bond with you. I...I think I need it.” 

“Darling…” 

Adam fell on to top of him and their cocks brushed making them both cry out in pleasure. 

“I don’t care that you’re a thief, I just...I need…” 

Nigel gritted his teeth, still stroking, and he smashed their mouths together to cut off anything else Adam might say. 

There was no way he’d let Adam make this choice now. 

He reached for Adam’s cock and stroked with each movement of their hips, groaning at every noise Adam made and whimpering as Adam did the same. Nigel could barely hold himself together long this close, touching and feeling Adam all over, and when he came his vision blurred but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, growling as he watched Adam’s face as he spilled in his hand moments later. 

They lay close after with Adam’s cheek to his, and Nigel finally let himself start to fade just as he felt Adam move in close to his neck. He rolled them over, pinning Adam down, and stared into his perfect blue eyes. 

“Nigel…” 

“Not now, Star,” he whispered, kissing Adam softly, “Not now. It’s too fucking much and you might…” 

Adam frowned. “I need us to bond, Nigel, I won’t...” 

Nigel held his hands tightly and leaned in to press his lips to Adam’s ear. “Want and need are different things, Gorgeous. It can wait.” 

He nearly fell from the bed as Adam pushed him off. “I KNOW WHAT I WANT!” he yelled, stomping out of the bedroom. 

Nigel sighed and stared at his hand, sticky now with both their cum, and couldn’t resist licking. The taste made his insides flutter and he watched his mating mark move in response. 

This was it. 

He knew that. 

And yet Nigel got out of Adam’s bed, wiped himself haphazardly, and followed Adam out of the bedroom. 

He found him sitting on a couch. 

“Star…” 

“If you don’t want to bond with me then you might as well not come back,” Adam said, his voice thick, “I thought when you went into a yearning that it would mean you’d want to bond to make it go away and I just needed some time but now you’re saying no and I don’t understand. I’m...I’m sorry if I disappointed you but I….”

Nigel nearly leapt over the back of the couch and turned Adam to look at him. 

“No, no, don’t even...fuck...Adam...that’s not...I’m not soulmate bond material, you know? I...I didn’t even think I  _ had _ a soulmate, Star. Assholes like me...we don’t get that...or deserve it.” 

Adam frowned, tears in his eyes. “I’m not...soulmate bond material either.” 

Nigel put his hand on Adam’s cheek. “Oh yes, Darling, you are. If anyone deserves to be bonded it’s you.” 

A tear fell down Adam’s cheek. “I don’t care if you’re a thief anymore, Nigel. I...I don’t want you to leave.” 

He laid his forehead against Adam’s and closed his eyes. “Star…” 

Adam took his hand. “Maybe...my mother...she...gave me you...for Christmas this year. I don’t believe in ghosts, but...all I wanted this year was to not be alone anymore...and now you’re here.” 

Nigel blinked back tears. “Fuck...Adam…” 

“I wasn’t ready,” Adam continued, pressing Nigel’s hand to his cheek again, “But I am now. I know I am.” 

Nigel lifted his gaze and met those perfect blue eyes. “It kills me to say this, Star, but...we have to give it time. How ‘bout...your birthday. Christmas. It’s only in a few days. We can just…” 

He felt Adam tense and the fear that he’d be rejected gnawed at Nigel for a moment. 

“If I still want to keep you on Christmas morning we can soul bond?” he asked, frowning. 

“Yes, Darling,” Nigel said, smiling, “I’ll stick around a few days and spend your birthday with you...if you still want me. How does that sound?” 

Adam sniffled. “I’m not gonna change my mind.” 

“Star…” 

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam said, his voice so soft it was barely above a whisper, “I’ll wait.” 

Nigel pressed a kiss to his mouth softly. “Now Star,” he whispered, touching Adam’s cheek again, “What shall we do today to pass the time?” 

Adam frowned still and it made Nigel uneasy. “Tell me things that would make me not want to soul bond with you.” 

He blinked. “You….” 

Adam moved away from him across the couch and folded his hands. “You’re worried I’ll not want to stay with you if we bond so tell me why.” 

Nigel suddenly had a desperate need for a cigarette. “Fuck...Adam...there are things…” 

“How many people have you stolen from?” 

He looked away. “More than I can remember.” 

“More than a hundred?” 

“Yes.” 

“And what do you steal?” 

“Wallets,” he said, chewing his bottom lip, “Cards out of wallets and cash.” 

“And you buy things with the cards?” 

“I give the cards to a friend of mine and he pays me for them. He has someone who does things from there. The cash I give him a cut of, and the rest is mine.” 

Adam was quiet and Nigel looked to see him no longer frowning but not smiling either. 

“Doesn’t that leave you with less money? If you do all the work why should your friend get anything at all? Does he have lots of thieves he gets money from or just you? Why not just use the cards yourself to buy other gift cards and sell those?” 

He blinked. “I…” 

“It seems like a waste of your time, especially if you’re good at what you do, and you are very good at what you do. I didn’t know you’d taken my wallet until I got home. Which was good because I got very upset and was glad I was home to be.” 

Nigel felt guilt gnaw at his inside. “Star, I’m sorry I…”    
  


Adam moved closer to him. “If you’re going to continue to steal you should really think about doing it on your own. You never know if your friend could betray you, especially if he gets caught, and really you don’t need him. I could make a very secure site where you could sell stolen gift cards that no one would be able to detect.” 

He grabbed Adam’s hand. “Darling, you’re advocating for me to remain a thief?” 

“Do you want to have a different job?” 

“I’m...not sure.” 

“How many wallets do you steal in a month?” 

“Adam…” 

“Nigel, I asked you a question. You told me you thought I wouldn’t want to be with you if I knew you all that well and this is me trying to get to know you. If you don’t want me to know you then maybe we should just…”    
  


Adam pulled his hand back. “I’m going off schedule today to even have you here and I’m not even...I usually get very upset when I’m off my schedule but...I’m not. I...I want to be here….with you.” 

Nigel stared at Adam’s soulmark and then his own. He reached out to touch them together and they both shivered as the marks moved. “You don’t have to become a thief to be with me, Star,” he whispered, rubbing their marks again, “I...I want you because…”

“Because we’re soulmates,” Adam finished, pulling his arm away and holding it to his chest, “If you saw me on the street you...you wouldn’t even look at me, right? No one...no one looks at me like you do and I don’t…” 

He put his hands on Adam’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together staring into Adam’s perfect blue eyes. “Star, if I saw you on the street I’d stop traffic in order to kneel at your feet. You’re...a wonder. Beautiful, sweet, sexy, and...a bit more lenient about breaking the law than most. I’ve spent many nights thinking of you even before we met and I didn’t imagine...couldn’t fucking imagine...how perfect you would be.” 

Tears filled Adam’s eyes. “I don’t know how anything you could do in the next seven days would make me not want to be with you for the rest of my life.” 

“Star…” 

Adam stood and stared down at Nigel. “I’m going to make myself some macaroni and cheese. I eat it everyday for both lunch and dinner. Would you like some?” 

Nigel smiled. “Yes, Darling...I’d love some.”    
  


“Stay sitting,” Adam said, “You’re still weak and you need food. I should’ve fed you earlier but we…” 

Nigel took Adam’s hand. “It’s fine, Star. I’ll wait.” 

Adam nodded and Nigel turned to watch him walk across the apartment to the kitchenette. He leaned on the back of the couch, feeling a bit lightheaded again but forcing himself to stay alert. Hanging around for hours waiting for Adam had been obviously triggered by his spontaneous bond but still he refused to let Adam make this choice now. Just having watched Adam cum by his own hand not long ago seemed to have alleviated the pain that he’d experienced in the last twenty four hours but still he knew it was only a matter of time before it started again. 

He watched Adam take out the supplies to make their meal and his heart ached imagining doing this every day. The Christmas tree in the corner shined bright with lights and Nigel’s macaroni ornament stood out proud in the midst of it. 

His chest suddenly ached so bad he could hardly breathe but he did anyway, hands shaking as he gripped the couch tighter. 

“Adam?” 

Adam looked up just as he started the water on the stove. “Yes, Nigel?”    
  


“Earlier when we were...together...you were telling me you  _ needed  _ to bond. What does that mean? Are you feeling the yearning too?” 

Adam frowned. “No, I don’t think so. I just...when we were touching all I wanted to do was have more of you. I suppose that’s what every soulmate pair feels like when they meet.” 

Nigel smiled. “Soulmates are fucking rare, Star. I’m sure every pair is different.”    
  


Adam poured in the macaroni, still frowning, and when he looked at Nigel again he knew another question was coming. “Do you know any bonded soulmates?” 

He shook his head. “Nope. I’ve seen ‘em on the street, all touchy feely like, but...no I don’t know anyone who has. Do you, Adam?” 

“No,” he said, his voice hardly above a whisper, “But my father used to tell my mother that they were soulmates even without the soul marks. They didn’t need them. He was glad they didn’t have them because of the pain that comes when half of a bonded pair dies. I…”

Nigel froze. 

“Adam…” 

Adam stirred the noodles and tears fell down his face. “Thieves are more likely to die than most people, I’m sure,” he whispered, “But if I help you be better at doing it then...you’ll be safer. Right?” 

“I’ll give it up,” he found himself saying, “I...Star…” 

“You’re very good at what you do, Nigel.” 

Nigel pulled himself up from the couch and ignored the sudden dizziness he felt. He nearly ran across the room to be near Adam again, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“I’m shit at this, Star,” he whispered, lifting Adam’s arm to kiss his mark, “I…” 

“The noodles will overflow,” Adam sighed, leaning back against him. 

“Whatever I can do to make the rest of our lives better, Star,” he said, kissing his cheek, “That’s what I’ll do.” 

“Nigel…” 

“Even if I have to be second best to a pot of boiling fucking noodles.” 

Adam smiled and Nigel kept his arms around him as he stirred again. He watched Adam finish making their dinner with apt attention, reveling in the feel of Adam’s skin to his, and before long they both sat at Adam’s small kitchen table to eat. 

“Mm…’s...good.” 

“You like it?” 

Nigel nodded. 

He watched Adam flip open a laptop that sat between them and begin to watch a program called “Inside the Actors Studio.” Adam began to repeat every single thing the people on the screen said, blushing the entire time, and when it was over he closed the laptop putting it away. 

“I like watching that when I eat.” 

“I could tell.” 

Adam frowned. “My last girlfriend thought it was strange.” 

“She was a fucking idiot.” 

“No, she was very smart. She’s a children’s book writer now and lives…” 

Nigel took several large bites of his macaroni as the pain began to start again and irrational jealousy filled his every thought. He nearly choked as he chewed, hating Adam’s ex girlfriend so badly he could hardly breathe, and by the time he finished he was shaking. 

“Adam.” 

“....and she also said that I…” 

He took Adam’s hand. “Adam, I’m...it’s starting again.”    
  


Adam reached out to touch Nigel’s cheek. “You’re very warm.” 

“Star…” 

He got up from his chair and stared down at Nigel for a moment before he held out his hand. 

“I’m very aroused just seeing you like this, Nigel,” he purred as Nigel took his hand, leading them toward the bedroom, “Which might be considered cruel because you’re in pain but it’s your choice to be in pain so I’m not the cruel one not really.”

Nigel hissed as Adam gently pushed him down onto the bed. “Please…” 

He freed Nigel’s cock with such ease it was like they’d been doing this for years and not just hours. Nigel whined when Adam started to stroke him, and nearly cried out as he went down on his knees. 

“I’ve been wanting to try this,” he said, sounding a bit lost himself, “I...I think I  _ need _ …to try this. Can I give you a blowjob, Nigel?” 

Nigel whimpered. “Oh god, Star...please…” 

The first touch of Adam’s tongue made Nigel moan, gently gripping Adam’s beautiful curls as he got more excited. He was nearly there when Adam began to suck on his tip, staring up at him, and the desire in his eyes was everything. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Adam pulled his mouth back to smile. “You can pull on my hair if you want, Nigel. I...I think I’d like it very much if you did.” 

Nigel groaned. “You’re fucking killing me, Star.” 

He put Nigel’s hand on his head and Nigel watched his eyelashes flutter as he pulled a bit harder on those pretty curls. “No, Nigel,” he whispered, “I’m pleasuring you.” 

The long slow lick down the length of Nigel’s shaft made him shudder, pulling harder as Adam grew more bold. It didn’t take long until Nigel was fucking up into Adam’s pretty little mouth, staring down at his red tight lips as he was given the best fucking blowjob he’d ever had in his entire life. Nigel cried out when he came, spilling into Adam’s mouth, and choking him a bit before he pulled away. 

Adam wiped the come from his lips and ran his tongue across them. “Your ejaculate tastes quite good. I suppose it’s because we’re soulmates. Once you have sex with the other half of your soul you never want to be with anyone else and everything in you just seems made for the other person. Your body even changes, you know?” 

He got up off the bed and grabbed some wet cloth to wipe Nigel off with. “Adam…” 

Nigel couldn’t stop staring at Adam’s clothed cock, straining against his trousers, but Adam seemed lost in his thoughts. “...and can sometimes even lead to pregnancy. Nigel?” 

“I need to...Darling, I...I need to make you come.” 

“Oh yes,” Adam said, rolling onto his back, “Yes, you do.” 

Nigel climbed over him, his body a live wire, and unbuttoned Adam’s pants to free his hardness. Adam sighed as he began to stroke, his eyes filled with desire, and brushed their marks together with each move of Nigel’s hand. 

“Fuck…” 

“Soulmate pairs are...very lucky,” Adam continued, sucking in a breath as Nigel quickened his pace, “They...the more they touch the more they can ascertain about each other’s needs and eventually they...can feel ultimate pleasure unlike any other.” 

Nigel brushed his lips to Adam’s softly. “I think we already are, Gorgeous, can’t you feel it?” 

“Nigel…” 

He stopped his strokes and moved down to take Adam’s cock in his mouth. Adam’s eyes were heavy lidded as he stared down at him. He teased his tip, delighting in every gasp of breath, and then began to lick down his length while he began stroking him again. Adam whimpered, gripping Nigel’s hair, and before long Nigel was lost in the pleasure of pleasing him. He grew frenzied, nearly choking, desperate to taste his release, and almost too soon Adam spilled on his tongue. 

“Nigel...oh Nigel…” 

The pain was gone, and Nigel pulled his mouth back to take some deep breaths. He laid down beside Adam who stared at him in wonder. 

“You’re very good at that.” 

“Mmm…” 

“I think you need to sleep now.” 

Nigel began to drift. “You…” 

“I’ll be here, Nigel. Just sleep.” 

So he did just that. 

When Nigel woke again it was to the sound of Adam talking to someone on the phone. 

“.....and then we can proceed. Yes. Yes, I don’t take many days off but I am now. You’re not allowed to say no. Okay? Okay. Goodbye.” 

The sunlight from the window seemed to light Adam an angel, and when he turned he frowned. 

“I was going to wake you soon because it’s almost time for breakfast.” 

“Who were you talking to?” 

“My boss. I told him I can’t come in this week. He is legally not allowed to say no to anyone who found their soulmate as is the standard. But I will have to have you come to work to verify our marks.” 

Nigel frowned. “This isn’t gonna fuck up your system you have?” 

“No,” Adam said, shaking his head, “I already planned a new schedule last night while you slept. We’re right on time but cutting things very close.” 

He smiled. “No time for anything but breakfast this morning?”    
  


“No,” Adam said, “But later we can explore each other sexually as much as we’d like. I’ve allocated several hours for just that.” 

Nigel laughed. “Of course you have, Star,” he said, sitting up to kiss Adam’s cheek, “Of course you have.” 

“Staying on schedule doesn’t…” 

He stretched his arms out and yawned. “Nope. C’mon then, show me what we’re having for breakfast.” 

“You can go back to sleep if you’d like, Nigel,” Adam frowned, “You don’t…” 

Nigel was already up before he finished the sentence, wishing he’d had the forethought to wear something other than jeans to meet Adam yesterday but knowing even if he had things wouldn’t have changed. He saw Adam was already pouring two bowls of cereal, small o’s of something he was sure had to be sugary, and as he leaned on the counter Nigel realized Adam’s lips were moving. 

Was he counting the time he took to pour or the cereal itself? Nigel wasn’t sure but he didn’t interrupt. 

They sat the table again and ate while Adam watched his show, a different episode this time. He couldn’t resist touching their marks together and watched as Adam shivered. 

“I’m usually aroused in the morning,” Adam said, not looking away, “But not like this.” 

Nigel smiled. “No Star, not ever like this.” 

After breakfast they gave each other handjobs in the shower, kissing roughly and rutting against each other in a frenzy even before Nigel felt the pain again. 

He asked Adam some questions that afternoon, mostly about family, and by the time they had lunch he was sure he wouldn’t last the week. Adam had been somewhat right that if Nigel had seen him on the street he’d have barely been noticed unless something had made him stop to look, but he thank fuck fate had other ideas. 

Adam was everything. 

Later that night Nigel realized he hadn’t had a cigarette all day, nor had he felt a need, and as he texted Darko he knew he might not ever again. 

**Ur serious?**

**As a fucking heart attack, brother. I’m out.**

**Didn’t think u would go straight for anyone**

**Neither did I.**

He took off his clothes before bed, cuddling up to Adam, and pressed his nose to Adam’s neck breathing him in. Christmas couldn’t come soon enough. 

The rest of the week went by both slow and fast, lost in the haze of sex and the budding pre-bond that was rearing the breaking point. 

The day before Christmas was what changed everything. 

The present he’d sent and completely forgotten arrived unceremoniously crammed against Adam’s door. It was small, but Nigel didn’t even remember it was from him until Adam took out the gloves. 

He put them to his nose and smiled at Nigel. “It’s from you.” 

“Oh fuck,” he laughed, watching as Adam put them on, “I forgot all about that one.” 

There was nothing else in the box but Adam looked in anyway. 

And pulled out a piece of paper. 

Nigel frowned. “I don’t…” 

The paper he unfolded without a word and when he looked up at Nigel again his eyes were filled with tears. 

“Star, what is it?” 

He handed Nigel the paper and sat down pressing the gloves to his cheeks. 

It was a drawing of a little spaceman. 

Nigel didn’t even remember drawing anything but writing underneath was obviously his own. 

**Happy Birthday Spaceman.**

**Wish I could be there too.**

There was a tiny little star right beside the Spaceman, and Nigel’s hands shook as he handed the paper back to him. “Adam…” 

“I want you to be,” Adam said, his voice shaking, “I want...please be here tomorrow and everyday. I don’t...I don’t want you to leave. I don’t care that you’re a thief or that you might die. I just...I want you to be here, Nigel. For every birthday after tomorrow.” 

Nigel blinked back tears. “I love you, Adam Raki. Fuck I love you so much.”    
  


Adam rushed at him, nearly knocking over the chair as he smashed his mouth to Nigel’s. They both moaned, devouring each other, and broke for breath to yank their shirts off only to begin again. Nigel ran his hand up Adam’s sides, rubbing their soulmarks against each other, and when they pulled back again they were both flushed with want. 

“Please, Nigel,” Adam whispered, his voice shaking, “I love you too. Please don’t make me wait any more.” 

Nigel took Adam’s arm and licked across his soulmark making Adam whimper. He stared up at him, hardly able to breathe. “I’m giving it all up,” he whispered, tears in his eyes, “I don’t...fuck Adam I don’t want you to ever have to be alone again.” 

“Nigel…” 

He pulled Adam up into his arms, softly pressing their mouths together again, and began to carry him toward the bedroom. 

They peeled each other’s clothes off quickly, never not touching, and before long Nigel was licking down Adam’s inner thighs making him moan beautifully under his tongue. 

“Nigel…”

Nigel teased a lick on his cock just before he went further, pressing his tongue inside Adam’s hole and reveling in every noise he made in response. “Oh Nigel...oh it feels so...ohh….” 

Adam gripped Nigel hair tightly, rocking back against his tongue, and just as he felt Adam begin to tense he pulled back licking his lips to smile at him. “Ready, Star?” 

“I’ve been ready for a week now,” Adam grumbled, “I’ve been ready...since I first saw you. I…” 

Nigel pulled open Adam’s bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube, slicking up his cock. Adam watched him hungrily, never looking away, and he pulled him in closer breathing in the scent of him. “Mine.” 

“Yes,” Adam sighed, “Please, Nigel…” 

The first thrust had them both crying out, the perfect warm tightness so amazing Nigel could hardly hold himself together. He pressed his lips to Adam’s neck, shaking as he thrust in again, and wrapped his arm around Adam’s so their soulmarks brushed every time he moved. 

Adam squeezed his hand, shaking, and seemed just as overwhelmed as Nigel felt. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasped, “Oh please, don’t…” 

Nigel growled as he began to move faster, his body a livewire, and when he heard him whimper in his ear the words he needed to hear he was lost. 

“Bond us, Nigel,” he sighed, “Bond…” 

Nigel bit down on Adam’s neck hard, breaking the skin, and the minute he felt Adam do the same he came so hard he nearly blacked out. Adam’s shocked guttural scream made his whole body respond. Their bond was there now, full of every bit of them, and when he came down from his orgasm he collapsed on Adam’s chest. 

Adam held him tight, still shaking, and stopped holding his hand. 

“Nigel, look,” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

Nigel lifted his head to see their marks were lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and as he looked at Adam he saw the same design had covered over the bite Nigel had made. He ran his fingers over the bond mark. 

“Adam…” 

“I can feel you,” Adam said, smiling, “I can...I’m very glad we finally did this.” 

He slid up closer to Adam’s mouth, and put a hand on his cheek. 

“My bondmate,” he whispered, smiling. 

“My bondmate,” Adam repeated, pressing a kiss to Nigel’s mouth, “I feel so...whole.” 

“Me too, Darling,” Nigel whispered, “Me too.” 

They lay in each other’s arms for what felt like ages after, basking in the afterbond, until Adam insisted they shower off the mess they’d made of themselves and fucked again in there. Nigel ran his tongue over Adam’s bond mark, which seemed even more sensitive than his soul mark, and when he spilled inside him again whispered sweet nothings in Romanian Adam didn’t know but still seemed to love all the same. 

If Nigel thought the week leading up to this they had hardly been able to keep their hands off each other he underestimated the effects of a bond because pretty much all they did Christmas Eve was fuck on every single surface of the house. Not that he minded, obviously, and so lost was he in the haze of it all he hardly could think of anything else. 

The two of them still ate the rest of their meals at Adam’s kitchen table, though Adam was in his lap this time, and when they fell asleep that night they were so exhausted they could barely say anything but, ‘Goodnight.’ 

Nigel woke to the sound of Adam whispering into his ear. 

“Merry Christmas, Nigel.” 

He smiled, pulling Adam close, and kissed him quite messily before they broke apart for breath. Adam’s lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed, and Nigel had never seen anyone so fucking beautiful in his entire life. 

“Happy Birthday, Star,” he said, grinning, “I think we both got each other the same thing for Christmas this year, didn’t we?” 

Adam reached out and touched Nigel’s bond mark and he shivered. “A soulmate,” he whispered, “I think that’s the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

Nigel ran his hand over Adam’s cheek and blinked back tears. “Me too, Star. Me too.” 


End file.
